Destiny Path (Republish)
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga? wonkyu, minkyu, changkyu, wonchang (siwonxchangmin)
1. Chapter 1

"**Destiny Path"**

**Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Mpreg**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Cho (Choi) Kyuhyun, Choi (Jung) Minho, Choi Siwon, Shim (Choi Changmin)****, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (kemungkinan Coast lain menyusul)**

**WARNING : Typos (maybe),gaje,abal (maklum,author baru hehe :p)**

"_Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga?" _

***Chapter 1* **

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

TENG TENG TENG…

Suara lonceng gereja terdengar indah bagi insane yang sedang berbahagia. Tapi… Suara itu terasa begitu menyakiti hatiku. Ya, bahkan sangat menyakitkan rasanya. Melihat orang yang kau cintai menikah dengan kakakmu sendiri. Aku memang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada orang itu.

Saat aku tau bahwa kakakku, Choi Siwon sangat mencintai orang itu, Shim Changmin begitu pula sebaliknya dan ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa aku mengidap Leukemia stadium 3… Aku jadi semakin tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku. Hei, tentunya kau tidak mau melihat orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi bersedih karena hal seperti itu kan? Bahkan kakakku sendiri tidak mengetahui sm sekali tentang penyakitku.

Hanya kakakku? Ya, orangtua kami sudah lama meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat usiaku masih 16 tahun dan kakakku berusia 17 tahun. Sejak saat itu kakakkulah yang mengurusku juga perusaan yang di tinggalkan oleh ayah kami. Hanya satu oaring yang tahu tentang penyakitku juga semua perasaan terpendamku. Dia Jung Minho,dokter muda yang sudah menjadi dokter kepercayaan di keluarga Choi. Kakeknya, ayahnya,dan sekarang dia.

Dia juga merupakan sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar. Dia selalu ada untukku kapan pun aku membutuhkanya saat Siwon hyung tdk bsa bersamaku. Dokter muda yang memiliki karisma yang sanggup membuat yeoja maupun namja langsung jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama.

Dan entah mengapa, dengan pesonanya itu dia malah jatuh cinta pada namja bertubuh kurus, berkulit pucat dan pesakitan sepertiku. Benar, dia mencintaiku... Saat kami baru lulus dari SMA dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi seperti yang kalian tahu,aku mencintai Shim Changmin sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya di SMA. Jadi aku menolaknya, tapi dengan yakinnya, tanpa menyerah atau merasa sakit hati sedikitpun, dia tetap ada di sisiku. Mendengar semua keluh kesahku tentang Changmin yang aku tau sebenarnya dia sangat sakit hati saat itu.

Tapi itulah dia. Mencintai tanpa menuntut balasan...

"Kyunnie, gwaenchanayo? Apa kau merasa kurang baik? Wajahmu lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kita ke rumah sakit saja,ya?" tanya Minho dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Gwaenchanayo, Minho-ah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja. Kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia bisa melihat kakakku berbahagia dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya." jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum yang mungkin terlihat aneh dimatanya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tidak mau ke rumah sakit saja? Aku takt penyakitmu kambuh,Kyu" Minho masih tampak tak percaya dengan jawabanku.

"Ne, Minho. Tenanglah,aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita temui pasangan baru itu karena sejak tadi kakakku itu sudah memanggil kita. Kajja..." ajakku sambil menarik tangan Minho untuk menemui Siwon hyung dan Changmin di dekat meja makanan yang ku yaki sedang di serbu oleh Changmin si monster makan itu.

**-Minho POV-**

Kuperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun,namja yang kucintai,sejak awal acara pernikahan sampai sekarang setelah acara pernikahan berganti menjadi jamuan mewah untuk para tamu dari pernikahan pewaris utama Choi Corp. Wajahnya terlihat menahan rasa sakit di hatinya karena melihat pujaan hatinya menikah dengan kakak yang sangat dia sayangi melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Senyum yang tampak bukanlah senyum indah dan tulus miliknya yang biasanya selalu dia perlihatkan dlu. Senyumnya penuh dengan kepalsuan. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia merasa bahagia saat ini. Karena aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ada banyak rasa sakit dalam senyumnya itu. Meskipun begitu,dia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk tidak menampakkannya di hari bahagia kakak tersayangnya ini.

Kyuhyun mengajakku menemui Siwon hyung dan Changmin di dekat meja makanan. Pasti monster makan itu sedang melahap semua makanan yang ada di meja itu.

"Hai Siwon hyung, Changmin. Chukkae atas pernikahan kalian, semoga bahagia sampai akhir." kataku sambil memeluk Siwon hyung dan Changmin bergantian di tambah dengan senyumku yang penuh karisma.

"Gomawo Minho-ah. Sekarang, aku titipkan Kyuhyun padamu. Tolong awasi dia mulai sekarang karena aku tidak bisa menjaga dan mengawasinya lagi seperti dulu." ucap Siwon hyung sembari merangkul Kyuhyun dengan sayang dan menggenggam tangan Changmin di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan.

Kami mengobrol santai selama beberapa saat di selingi dengan candaan dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang memperebutkan siapa orang yang paling disayang oleh Siwon hyung.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas minumannya dimeja dan bergegas ke kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari ballroom berlangsungnya pesta. Aku yang khawatir dengan keadaannya, takut kalau-kalau penyakitnya kambuh.

Sampai di kamar mandi kulihat dia terbatuk-batuk di depan washtafel karena banyaknya darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan sedikit mengotori kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Ya, penyakitnya benar-benar mulai menggerogoti tubuh kurusnya dan membuatnya semakin menderita.

Aku segera menghampirinya saat kulihat tubuhnya mulai oleng dan hampir jatuh menabrak lantai marmer yang keras. Ku topang tubuhnya yang terlihat lemah setelah mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah tadi

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyu? Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, kau tidak boleh menolak melihat kondisimu yang sepeti ini. Atau kau mau Siwon hyung tahu tentang penyakitmu?" ucapku sambil sedikit mengancamnya.

Aku hanya mendapat gelengan lemah darinya sebagai jawaban sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan di pelukanku. Dengan segera aku membawanya ke mobilku dan pergi ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja yang kebetulan memang dekat dengan ballroom ini. Ya Tuhan... Kumohon bantu Kyuhyun untuk bertahan dari penyakitnya,batinku dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Bau khas dari rumah sakit membuatku terganggu dan membuka mataku. Ruang putih tanpa ada hiasan apa pun kecuali bunga di samping tempat tidur dan bau cairan kimia membuatku yakin kalau saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Pasti Minho yang membawaku kemari.

Tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali. Kulihat tanganku yang dipasangi jarum infus yang terhubung dengan cairan berwarna putih keruh dan kantung darah. Tampak pula sedikit memar-memar keunguan (atau malah kehitaman?) di sekitar tanganku. Sepertinya keadaanku memang mengenaskan saat ini.

Kulihat pintu kamar tempatku dirawat terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Dan benar saja, Minho masuk dengan seragam dokternya serta nampan makanan dan obat yang dibawa di tangannya. Ku tatap nampan yang ada ditangannya itu dengan tatapan horor. Aku tidak suka dengan obat dan makanan rumah sakit yang pasti mengandung sayur.

"Jangan memasang tatapan seperti itu, Kyu. Kau harus menghabiskan semua ini kalau kau tidak ingin berada lebih lama lagi di rumah sakit ini. Lagipula aku sudah bingung mencari alasan untuk Siwon hyung karena kau tidak muncul-muncul selama tiga hari ini." ucap Minho sambil meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dan mulai mengambil makanan untukku.

"MWO? Tiga hari?! Selama itukah aku pingsan? Kau yakin?" tanyaku yang kaget karena ternyata sudah selama itu aku tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit ini.

"Ne, aku sangat yakin, Kyu. Aku sendiri yang mengecek keadaanmu setiap hari dan tidak pulang ke rumah untuk menjagamu disini andaikan sewaktu-waktu kau sadar. Sekarang kau harus makan dan minum obatmu" kata Minho sambil membantuku duduk dengan posisi yang nyaman.

"Minho-ah, bagaimana kondisiku sekarang? Apakah memburuk?" tanyaku pada Minho sambil mulai melahap makanan yang dia suapkan.

"Hahhh... Kalau saja kau mau menurutiku dan melakukan kemoterapi,keadaanmu tidak akan berubah secepat ini,Kyu. Kuharap setelah ini kau mau melakukan kemoterapi setidaknya seminggu tiga kali untuk memperlambat penyebaran Leukemia-mu." jawab Minho dengan sorot mata cemas dimatanya yang tertangkap jelas olehku.

"Hemhh.. Baiklah, aku akan melakukan kemoterapi setelah ini. Tapi kau harus tetap merahasiakan semuanya dari Siwon hyung,arra?" ucapku yang akhirnya menyerah untuk melakukan kemoterapi yang seharusnya sudah sejak awal kulakukan.

"Arrasseo evil prince. Sekarang lanjutkan makanmu." ucap Minho sambil menyuapiku lagi.

**-Kyuhyun POV End-**

Tanpa di sadari, ada seorang namja yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Kyuhyun dan mendengar perbincangan Kyuhyun dan Minho sejak awal. Namja itu terlihat kaget saat mendengar bahwa seorang Choi Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu tampak ceria dan sifat evilnya yang tidak pernah lepas darinya itu ternyata menderita penyakit mematikan yang bisa merenggut nyawanya sewaktu-waktu.

'Kyuhyun... Menderita Leukemia? Ini tidak mungkin. Kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahu kami tentang ini? Apa dia juga tidak menganggap kami sebagai sahabatnya selama ini?' batin namja yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan rahasia itu.

*TBC*

Maafkan author yg bukannya melanjutkan ffnya,malah menghapusnya

Author gak sanggup bikin Ff NC -_-"

Jadi demi kenyamanan author juga, Ff ini author republish dgn alur yg gak jauh berbeda tp tanpa NC ya

Cast tetap sama, dgn kemungkinan penambahan beberapa karakter jika diperlukan

Utk pairing, author ubah ya. Tp hanya utk siwon dan changmin

so... bersedia utk review Lg?


	2. Chapter 2

"**Destiny Path"**

**Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Mpreg**

**Rated : T-M**

**Cast : Cho (Choi) Kyuhyun, Choi (Jung) Minho, Choi Siwon, Shim (Choi Changmin)****, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (kemungkinan Coast lain menyusul**

**WARNING : Typos (maybe),gaje,abal (maklum,author baru hehe :p)**

"_Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga?" _

***Chapter 2* **

**-Siwon POV-**

Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun belum pulang ke rumah. Aku tahu dia menginap di tempat Minho -setidaknya itu yang Minho sampaikan padaku tiga hari yang lalu-. Tapi aku sedikit heran, kenapa bukan Kyuhyun sendiri yang memberitahuku? Setiap aku minta bicara dengan Kyuhyun, Minho selalu beralasan. Entah Kyuhyun sedang di kamar mandi atau pergi keluar tanpa membawa ponsel. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak tenang. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun dan dia meminta Minho untuk merahasiakannya dariku?

Lamunanku buyar seketika saat tangan hangat huswifeku memelukku dari belakang. Kurasakan beban di pundakku saat Changmin meletakkan kepalanya di pundakku sambil menciumi (?) leherku untuk sekedar menghirup aroma tubuhku, posisi favoritnya saat sedang memelukku katanya.

Kalian tahu, aroma tubuh Changmin begitu lembut. Tapi tetap saja menurutku aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang paling lembut. Sejak kyuhyun lahir sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah bisa melewatkan kesempatan untuk memeluk dongsaeng tersayangku. Aku suka aroma tubuhnya. Setiap menghirup aroma tubuhnya aku bisa merasakan ketenangan dalam diriku, seolah semua bebanku menghilang begitu saja.

Ah, kenapa aku jadi membahas dongsaengku? Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memikirkannya, padahal saat ini aku sedang berbulan madu dengan huswifeku. Kkk tapi sungguh,begitulah keadaannya. Bahkan Changmin pun menyukainya. Dan sekarang, aku punya dua aroma penenang. Satu milik dongsaengku dan satu lagi milik huswifeku. Kelembutan aroma yang berbea namun memiliki fungsi yang sama untukku.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Memikirkan Kyunnie lagi, eum? Dia aman bersama Minho, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Minho itu mencintai Kyunnie, dia tidak mungkin menyakiti Kyuhyun. Hyung tenang saja." kata Changmin sambil mulai menggesekkan hidungnya di leherku. Bermaksud menggoda,eoh?

"Aku tahu,baby. Hanya saja perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang di tutupi oleh Minho. Kau tahu sendiri aku hanya memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai saudara kandungku satu-satunya dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Wajar bukan kalau aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apalagi dia pergi begitu saja dengan Minho setelah pergi ke toilet tanpa pamit padaku saat pesta kemarin." ucapku dengan rasa cemas yang masih tergambar jelas sambil membalikkan tubuh dan menatap Changmin.

Coba lihat dia. Kissmark di seluruh tubuhnya yang bisa terlihat saat ini? Check. Rambut yang Berantakan namun menambah kesan sexy? Check. Bibir tebal yang masih terlihat merah karena 'kegiatan' kami sampai menjelang pagi tadi? Check. Oh dan jangan lupakan apa yang dia kenakan saat ini. Kemeja putih tipis yang tampaknya sengaja ia beli dengan ukuran yang lebih besar, tanpa selembar kain pun menutupi area privatnya. Benar-benar ingin menggodaku,eum?

"Arasseo. Baby, kau berniat mengulangi 'kegiatan' kita semalam,eum?" tanyaku pada Changmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau iya? Apa kau keberatan, huyung?" ujar Changmin sambil menggigit bibir sexynya yang membuatku semakin tergoda.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk bulan madu 'panas' kita selanjutnya, baby." Ucapku sambil memulai kegiatan 'panas' kami.

-SKIP-

**-Author POV- **

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan baru tersebut melakukan hal yang iya-iya/? Ada yang bertanya dimana pasangan baru tersebut saat ini?

Ehem, sebagai Presdir sekaligus pemilik perusahaan tentu bukan hal sulit bagi seorang Choi Siwon untuk pergi berbulan madu. Dan saat ini mereka sedang menikmati bulan madu di Maladewa untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Mengapa demikian? Karena Siwon berpesan agar diminta untuk kembali ke Korea hanya saat ada masalah yang tidak bisa di selesaikan sendiri oleh sekretaris sekaligus orang kepercayaannya di perusahaan.

Jadi, tentu kalian tahu kan berapa banyak waktu yang akan mereka habiskan untuk berbulan madu? Ah, mungkin memberikan keponakan untuk Kyuhyun? Kkkk

**Seoul Hospital**

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Sudah seminggu aku 'menetap' di rumah sakit tempat Minho bekerja. Selama itu pula Minho tidak pernah mau meninggalkanku dan memutuskan untuk menginap dan menemaniku di rumah sakit. Dia hanya pulang ke apartementnya sesekali untuk sekedar mengambil pakaian ganti atau keluar untuk membeli makanan kalau dia bosan dengan menu di kantin rumah sakit.

Dan selama seminggu ini pula aku memikirkan hyungku satu-satunya. Apakah Siwon hyung mencemaskanku? Alasan apa yang Minho berikan pada Siwon hyung selama ini? Apakah Siwon hyung percaya begitu saja dengan alasan yang Minho berikan? Hahhh... Aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Siwon hyung rupanya. Apakah Siwon hyung juga seperti itu ya? Kalau seperti itu, apa dia bisa merelakanku pergi saat waktunya tiba nanti?

Setelah aku bangun dari 'tidur'ku, aku memang melakukan kemoterapi seperti janjiku pada Minho waktu itu. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya tubuhku seperti di hancurkan dari dalam. Benar-benar sakit. Setelah semuanya selesai, bukan berarti aku bisa tenang. Saat aku terbangun dari tidurku karena pengaruh obat kemoterapi dan kelelahan, aku mulai memuntahkan semua isi perutku yang bahkan tidak seberapa karena nafsu makanku jadi semakin buruk sejak melakukan kemoterapi.

Minho selalu mendampingiku dengan sabar saat aku menjalani kemoterapiku. Dia selalu menguatkanku agar bertahan sampai sesi kemoterapi hari itu selesai. Sekarasng sedikit demi sedikit rambutku mulai rontok. Tidak perlu kaget. Karena penyakitku yang memang sudah parah, jadi obat yang digunakan pun lebih keras dari biasanya. Maka dari itu, dalam beberapa hari saja rambutku sudah mulai rontok sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat ini aku sedang terbaring lemas setelah memuntahkan semua isi perutku sambil menunggu Minho kembali dari kantin untuk membeli makanan untuknya setelah sebelumnya dia mengambilkan teh hangat untukku.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Ku dengar ponselku bergetar di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur pasienku. Dengan tenaga yang tidak seberapa, ku ambil ponselku dan melihat ID si penelpon.

_**Siwon Hyung Calling...**_

'Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menjawab telpon dari Siwon hyung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Suaraku akan terdengar aneh dan itu akan membuat Siwon hyung curiga terjadi sesuatu padaku.' Batinku dengan panik. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku karena Minho datang tepat pada waktunya. Langsung ku serahkan ponselku padanya dan ku suruh dia untuk menjawab telepon dari Siwon hyung.

Mengerti dengan maksudku, Minho langsung menjawab telepon dari Siwon hyung.

"Yeoboseo, hyung"

"..."

"Ani, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dia sedang asik main game sekarang. Kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa adikmu itu kalau sudah bermain game? Dunia kiamat pun kurasa dia tidak akan peduli hahahaha" mendengar perkataan Minho, aku memberikan death glare terbaikku saat ini padanya yang hanya di balas dengan cengiran lebar di mulutnya.

"..."

"Ne, hyung. Nanti aku akan menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun. Ne... sampaikan salamku pada Changmin. Katakan padanya jangan menghabiskan isi kulkas dalam sehari saja. Annyeong, hyung" Minho menutup teleponnya setelah selesai bicara dengan Siwon hyung dan mengembalikan ponselku ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidur pasienku.

"Apa yang Siwon hyung katakan padamu? Dia masih mencemaskanku?" tanyaku penasaran dengan isi pembicaraan antara hyung dan sahabatku ini.

"Tentu saja dia masih mencemaskanmu, sudah seminggu kau tidak menerima telponnya secara langsung kan? Dan dia memintamu untuk segera menghubunginya kembali saat kau sudah selesai dengan 'dunia'mu. Dan mengenai kapan kau akan keluar dari sini seperti yang kita bicarakan sejak kemarin, sebagai dokter pribadi dan sahabatmu, aku baru mengijinkanmu pulang setelah kondisimu pulih dan menghabiskan makananmu dengan baik. Setidaknya besok baru kau ku ijinkan untuk pulang jika memang kondisimu sudah membaik. Tentunya dengan pengawasan ketat dariku setelah ini." ujar Minho yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi sangat cerewet.

"Baiklah dokter Jung Minho yang cerewet" ucapku sambil memutar bola mataku saat mendengar perkataan Minho.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar rawatku lalu muncullah dua namja yang merupakan hyung sekaligus sahabatku juga di perusahaan game tempatku bekerja.

"D-donghae hyung? H-hyukkie hyung? A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucapku yang kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba dua orang yang sama sekali tidak kuberitahu tentang keberadaanku di rumah sakit ini. Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini? Tidak mungkin Minho yang memberitahu mereka. Minho tidak pernah mengenal mereka sebelumnya.

**TBC**

Mind to R and R?


	3. Chapter 3

"**Destiny Path"**

**Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Mpreg**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Cho (Choi) Kyuhyun, Choi (Jung) Minho, Choi Siwon, Shim (Choi Changmin)****, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (kemungkinan Cast lain menyusul)**

**WARNING : Typos (maybe),gaje,abal (maklum,author baru hehe :p)**

"_Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga?" _

***Chapter 3* **

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"D-donghae hyung? H-hyukkie hyung? A-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucapku yang kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba dua orang yang sama sekali tidak kuberitahu tentang keberadaanku di rumah sakit ini. Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini? Tidak mungkin Minho yang memberitahu mereka. Minho tidak pernah mengenal mereka sebelumnya.

"KYUUUUU! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang pada kami kalau kau sakit, huh? Kami benar-benar khawatir karena sudah hampir seminggu ini kau tidak masuk kantor. Hiks... hiks... Kami ini juga sahabatmu, Kyu. Bahkan kami sudah menganggapmu seperti adik sendiri." ujar Hyukjae hyung sambil memelukku dengan erat dan menangis.

"H-hyukie hyung, se-sak~" kataku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan karena nafasku benar-benar sudah sesak akibat pelukannya yang terlalu erat. Yah, dengan kondisiku yang sekarang pelukan seperti ini benar-benar menyiksa.

Kulirik Donghae hyung yang malah diam saja dan berdiri dengan santainya di ujung tempat tidur pasienku. Donghae hyung hanya memberikan tatapan dan senyum jail yang seolah mengatakan inilah akibatnya karena telah menyembunyikan keadaanku pada mereka. Sedangkan Minho sepertinya masih 'takjub' dengan reaksi Hyukjae hyung saat datang barusan.

Donghae hyung dan Hyukjae hyung adalah partner kerjaku di perusahaan game tempatku bekerja sekarang. Mereka itu benar-benar pasangan kekasih yang unik. Mereka sama-sama sensitif dan mudah menangis kalau ada sesuatu yang menggugah hati mereka. Tapi yang membuatku heran terkadang Hyukjae hyung bisa menjadi lebih cengeng dari Donghae hyung, seperti sekarang ini.

"Hyukie, lepaskan pelukanmu. Kasihan Kyunnie, mukanya semakin pucat karena sulit bernapas." kata Donghae hyung sambil membantuku melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Hyukjae hyung.

"Ah, ne. Mianhae, Kyunnie." kata Hyukjae hyung disertai gummy smile yang selalu membuat Donghae hyung gemas melihatnya.

"Eum, ne hyung, gwaenchana. Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kalian bedua bisa ada disini? Aku hanya memberitahu pihak kantor bahwa aku akan keluar kota untuk beberapa waktu karena ada urusan keluarga, bukan memberitahu bahwa aku ada di rumah sakit." tanyaku yang masih penasaran dengan kehadiran dua namja unik ini. Minho yang sudah tersadar dari rasa 'takjub'nya sekarang memperbaiki posisi dudukku yang kurang nyaman lalu kembali duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Kyu? Kemoterapimu berjalan lancar kan? Kapan kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit?" Donghae hyung malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan yang entah apa maksudnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

"Keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini mulai stabil. Di lihat dari perkembangannya sepertinya tubuh Kyuhyun dapat menerima kemoterapinya dengan baik. Kalau semakin baik setiap harinya, mungkin besok atau lusa dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi meskipun begitu, melihat dari kondisi pekerjaannya dia masih belum boleh kembali bekerja karena bisa membuat kondisinya menurun lagi jika terlalu lelah." jelas Minho sebelum aku sempat memprotes Donghae hyung yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Ku tatap Minho dengan death glare terbaik yang bisa ku tunjukkan saat ini. Minho hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menatapku tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali karena sudah membeberkan tentang kondisiku pada dua hyungku yang unik ini tanpa persetujuanku.

"Ah, arrasseo. Lalu, kau ini siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu atau mengenalmu sebelumnya." tanya Hyukjae hyung pada Minho.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Joneun Jung Minho imnida. Dokter pribadi keluarga Choi, dokter di rumah sakit ini dan sekaligus teman semasa kecil Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyun." jawab Minho memperkenalkan diri sambil menunduk pada Hyukjae dan Donghae hyung. Donghae hyung dan Hyukjae hyung hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu karena harus kembali bekerja. Sementara ku titipkan Kyuhyun pada hyung berdua. Kyu, aku pamit dulu. Nanti malam aku kembali lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa segera panggil suster atau hubungi ponselku." kata Minho dan hanya ku jawab dengan anggukan. Setelah Minho keluar aku kembali menatap kedua orang yang sekarang duduk di sisi tempat tidurku, meminta penjelasan atas kehadiran mereka disini. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Hyung. Sekarang jelaskan dari mana kalian bisa tau keberadaanku dan kondisiku?" tanyaku tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengan pasangan unik ini.

"Tenang dulu, Kyu. Akan ku jelaskan bagaimana kami bisa ada disini. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Minho saat aku lewat di depan kamarmu yang kebetulan pintunya sedikit terbuka. Karena aku merasa kalau itu suaramu, maka aku memutuskan untuk mendekat dan bermaksud menyapamu. Awalnya ku kira kau hanya sedang menjenguk temanmu. Tapi ternyata kau adalah salah satu pasien disini. Saat mendengar pembicaraanmu dan Minho aku sedikit kaget. Aku menceritakannya pada Hyukie. Awalnya kami merasa kesal karena kau tidak memberitahukan hal sepenting ini pada kami. Kami jadi merasa kalau kau tidak menganggap kami sebagai sahabat sekaligus hyungmu. Daripada kami terus-terusan kesal, jadi kami putuskan untuk menjengukmu hari ini." Jawab Donghae hyung panjang lebar.

"Sekarang jelaskan alasanmu lebih memilih menyembunyikan hal ini daripada memberitahu kami. Sejak kapan kau menderita leukemia?" Tanya Hyukkie hyung dengan tatapan menuntut padaku.

"Hahhh... Mianhae, hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang jadi kasihan padaku karena penyakit ini. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat orang-orang yang kusayangi selalu khawatir dan ikut menderita karena penyakitku. Maka dari itu, aku minta Minho untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun." Jawabku sambil memandang keluar jendela yang kebetulan mengarah ke taman belakang rumah sakit yang cukup indah.

"Termasuk pada Siwon?" Tanya Donghae hyung padaku yang hanya ku jawab dengan anggukan.

"Aigo, Kyu. Lalu, apa yang kau katakan pada Siwon selama kau tidak pulang karena harus menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit?" Tanya Hyukkie hyung yang terlihat sedikit kesal dengan tingkahku.

"Entahlah, aku selalu meminta Minho yang menjawab semua telepon atau pesan yang Siwon hyung kirim padaku. Lagi pula Siwon hyung selalu meneleponku di saat aku sedang atau baru saja selesai melakukan kemo. Tidak mungkin aku bicara dengannya dalam keadaan lemas, suara serak dan mual yang menyiksa. Siwon hyung bsa curiga nanti." Ujarku tanpa menatap kedua lawan bicaraku.

"Hhhh... Lalu mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan semuanya, Kyu? Tidak mungkin selamanya kan?" Tanya Donghae hyung.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Mungkin setelah waktuku habis." Ucapku sambil tersenyum miris.

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara, Evil Kyu! Kau tidak boleh menyerah, kami semua akan selalu mendukungmu, arrasseo?" Kata Hyukkie hyung sedikit membentakku.

Aku tidak memberikan respon apa pun karena aku tidak mau memberikan janji kalau aku akan tetap bertahan sampai penyakitku sembuh.

"Hyung, bisa bawa aku ke taman? Aku ingin menghirup udara segar." Ujarku sambil terus menatap ke luar.

"Arra, ayo kita jalan-jalan di luar. Hyukkie, tolong ambilkan kursi roda untuk Kyu. Kita jalan-jalan di luar saja." Ujar Donghae hyung sambil membantuku bangun dan meminta Hyukjae hyung untuk mengambilkan kursi roda.

Hyukjae hyung kembali membawa kursi roda dan membantu Donghae hyung mendudukkan ku di kursi roda.

Kami berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit sambil mengobrol ringan. Tidak ada lagi pembahasan mengenai penyakitku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa bersama mereka.

Sejak aku mendengar kabar tentang rencana pernikahan Siwon hyung dan Changmin, aku memang sangat jarang tertawa seperti sekarang. Bahkan senyum pun hanya sekedarnya saja.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit yang dinaungi pohon besar sehingga membuat udara semakin terasa sejuk.

"Hae hyung, kapan kau akan melamar Hyukkie hyung,eoh? Apa kau mau ku langkahi?" Tanyaku sedikit memanas-manasi hyungku yang sangat menyukai ikan nemo ini. Hhahaha wajah Donghae hyung terlihat lucu saat ku tanya seperti itu. Sedangkan Hyukjae hyung? Wajahnya sudah memerah karena pertanyaanku. Hahhhh... Mereka berdua ini sudah terlalu lama menjadi kekasih. Wajar bukan kalau aku bertanya seperti itu?

"Eum... I-itu... A-aku sedang menyiapkannya kok hehehehe..." Jawab Donghae hyung salah tingkah. Mendengar itu wajah Hyukjae hyung jadi semakin merah. Kkkk~ benar-benar pasangan yang menarik,eoh.

"Ah, baguslah hyung. Cepatlah meresmikan hubungan kalian sebelum salah satu dari kalian terpikat oleh yang lain." Kataku sembari tersenyum. Entah senyum seperti apa yang kedua hyungku ini lihat. Yang jelas setelah itu mereka langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kyunnie...!"

Ku dengar seseorang memanggilku. Tak lama muncul Minho yang sedikit terengah-engah. Ah, iya. Aku lupa meninggalkan pesan kalau aku berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia habis berlari untuk mencariku.

"Eoh, Minho-ah. Kau mencariku? Mianhae, aku lupa meninggalkan pesan untukmu." Ucapku sambil meminta maaf.

"Aish, kau ini. Aku benar-benar panik melihatmu tidak ada di kamar. Ku kira kau nekat pulang." Kata Minho dengan nada kesal. Hahhhh... Dia sekarang jadi lebih protektif padaku sejak dia mengetahui tentang penyakitku.

"Kyu, hari sudah semakin sore. Kami pamit dulu. Besok kami akan menjengukmu lagi kalau semua pekerjaan kami di kantor sudah selesai." Pamit Donghae hyung padaku.

"Ah, ne hyung. Tolong rahasiakan ini. Kalau Siwon hyung menghubungi kalian, katakan saja aku ijin untuk berlibur sambil mencari inspirasi game terbaru yang ingin ku buat." Pesanku pada Donghae hyung.

"Ne, Kyu. Cepatlah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kami pulang dulu. Minho, Jaga adik kami ini baik-baik ne. Annyeong." Kata Donghae hyung sambil menggandeng Hyukjae hyung dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Kyu, sekarang kita masuk ne? Angin semakin dingin, tidak baik untukmu." Ajak Minho padaku.

"Eum..." Jawabku dengan anggukan singkat dan dehaman.

Saat menuju ke kamarku bersama Minho, ku rasakan kepalaku yang mulai pusing. Sekujur tubuhku sangat sakit. Tak lama sesuatu berbau besi dan kental mengalir dari hidungku dan menetes di pakaian rumah sakitku.

"M-Minho..." Ucapku terbata sambil meremas pegangan tangan kursi rodaku. Sakit.. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Wae Kyu?" Tanya Minho padaku. Kemudian dia berjongkok di hadapanku. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pandanganku mulai mengabur karena rasa sakit yang benar-benar menyiksaku.

"Astaga! Kyu... Kyuhyun, kau tak apa? Kau bisa mendengarku? Kyu!" Ku dengar suara Minho yang panik memanggil namaku.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Perlahan pandanganku menggelap dan setelah itu aku tidak bisa mendengar atau merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**-****Minho**** POV-**

"M-Minho..."

"Wae Kyu?" Tanyaku saat ku dengar panggilannya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ada apa? Apa dia merasa sakit lagi? Aku berjongkok di depannya. Ku lihat darah mengalir cukup banyak dari hidungnya.

"Astaga! Kyu... Kyuhyun, kau tak apa? Kau bisa mendengarku? Kyu!" Ku coba memanggil namanya, membuatnya tetap sadar. Darah semakin banyak keluar dari hidungnya. Tak lama Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan cepat ku gendong dia kembali ke kamar. Segera ku panggil suster dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai memeriksa dan mengambil sampel darah Kyuhyun ku minta suster membawa sampel darahnya untuk diperiksa dan segera memberikan hasilnya padaku jika sudah selesai.

Sementara itu aku duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ku pandangi wajahnya yang terlihat semakin pucat, pipinya yang semakin tirus. Sama seperti tubuhnya yang semakin terlihat kurus. Pemandangan di depanku ini benar-benar terlihat miris bagiku. Dia, orang yang sangat ku cintai, terbaring lemah di ranjang pesakitan dan terkadang harus menerima bantuan alat-alat medis saat penyakit yang menyerangnya mulai kambuh.

Setelah menunggu sekitar tiga jam suster datang membawakan hasil pemeriksaan lab Kyuhyun. Aku mulai meneliti hasil pemeriksaan itu. Berulang kali ku baca, tapi kata-kata di kertas itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Tidak mungkin… kenapa penderitaan orang yang kucintai harus sampai seperti ini?

Hanya dalam dua bulan saja sudah berubah menjadi stadium akhir? Kenapa bisa berkembang secepat ini? Bagaimana sekarang? Apa aku harus memberitahunya soal ini? Hahhh… sebaiknya aku beritahu nanti. Karena hari ini aku sudah tidak mempunyai jadwal praktek lagi, aku bisa menemani Kyuhyun disini. Sesekali ku periksa kondisinya, sejauh ini sudah mulai stabil.

Sudah sembilan jam sejak Kyuhyun pingsan dan dia belum sadar juga. Ku genggam tangannya yang terasa dingin. Tidak lama ku rasakan jari-jarinya bergerak dan matanya mulai terbuka.

"Eunghh~"

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku sambil mengusap tangannya dengan lembut.

"Minho? Kau disini? Tidak ada praktek?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan lemah.

"Ne, Kyu. Aku disini. Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, Kyu. Jadwal praktekku hari ini sudah selesai sejak jam lima tadi. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku.

"Jam sebelas malam? Berapa lama aku pingsan kali ini? Ah... Badanku rasanya lemas sekali. Aku ingin susu strawberry dan bubur buatan Jae eomma. Aku tidak suka dengan makanan di rumah sakit. Bisakah kau minta pada Jae eomma untuk membuatnya?" kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang… oh, andaikan dia sedang tidak sakit dan hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar sahabat, sudah pasti aku akan langsung menyerangnya! -,-

"Hahhh… baiklah. Aku hubungi eomma dulu. Sekarang kau minum dulu air putih ini supaya tenggorokanmu terasa lebih baik." Ujarku sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih dan sedotan agar Kyuhyun bisa minum dengan mudah.

"Cepat hubungi Jae eomma, Minho. Ayolah~" ucapnya sedikit merengek.

"Ne, ne aku hubungi sekarang" kataku lalu langsung menghubungi eomma ku untuk membuatkan bubur dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, aku tidak berani ambil resiko meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian setelah kejadian tadi siang.

Beruntung eomma mau memasak dan mengantarkan buburnya. Kalau tidak Kyuhyun bisa ngambek nanti -_-"

Tapi nanti aku harus minta maaf pada appa karena sudah merepotkannya untuk mengantar eomma ke rumah sakit.

-skip time-

**-Siwon POV-**

"…"

"Yak! Kemana saja kau evil?! Setiap dihubungi selalu saja Minho yang menjawab! Memang kau tidak punya tangan dan mulut untuk menjawab, huh?" bentakku saat dongsaeng evilku –Kyuhyun- menghubungiku. Maklum saja kalau aku membentaknya. Siapa yang tidak akan khawatir kalau satu-satunya keluarga yang kau punya sulit sekali dihubungi langsung?

"…"

"Hahh.. mianhae, hyung hanya khawatir padamu. Bahkan sangat khawatir, kau tahu? Apa kau masih tinggal di apartement Minho? Kapan kau akan pulang ke rumah?" tanyaku seraya menurunkan intonasi suaraku. Aku juga tidak mau adikku itu tidak jadi pulang karena takut aku marahi.

"…"

"Arrasseo. Mau hyung jemput?"

"…"

"Hyung sudah pulang sejak kemarin karena ada masalah yang harus diurus."

"..."

"Geurae. Hyung tunggu di rumah ne?"

"…"

"Hem, arrasseo. Makan siang nanti datanglah ke kantor. Kita makan siang bersama"

"…"

"Eum, sampai ketemu makan siang nanti"

Setelah menutup telepon ku sandarkan kepalaku ke kursi kerja. Ah, kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Adikku yang sempat tidak bisa berbicara langsung denganku, pekerjaan yang ternyata cukup menumpuk, meeting dengan klien dan juga tingkah Changmin yang menjadi lebih manja dari biasanya sejak minggu lalu.

Oh, kalian bertanya kenapa pekerjaanku bisa sangat menumpuk? Well, sepertinya aku dan Changmin terlalu lama berbulan madu. Hampir sebulan kami pergi berbulan madu ketempat-tempat yang tentunya sangat indah dan romantis. Dan selama itu pula aku kesulitan berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya beberapa dari teleponku yang diterima langsung olehnya, selebihnya Minho yang menerima teleponku.

Anak itu sepertinya mengikuti Minho bekerja juga agar tidak merasa sendirian karena Kyuhyun benci sendirian. Sejak orangtua kami meninggal, aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menemaninya terus. Atau para Maid kalau aku sedang tidak bisa meninggalkan sekolahku. Ah, Minho dan Jaejoong Emma juga sering datang ke rumah untuk menemani Kyuhyun saat aku tak ada.

Pernah satu hari aku meninggalkan rumah tanpa berpesan pada para Maid atau meminta Jaejoong Emma untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Saat itu aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah temanku yang sama sekali tidak bisa di tunda. Sedangkan para Maid meminta izin untuk pulang barang sehari ke rumah asing-masing dikarenakan esok harinya adalah perayaan chusseok. Akibatnya saat aku pulang, aku mendapati Kyuhyun menangis sesenggukan dalam tidurnya, kelihatan sekali ketakutan di wajahnya yang tertidur. Di tambah lagi dengan demam tinggi karena menangis seharian dan tidak berani keluar untuk makan.

Selama tiga hari demam Kyuhyun tidak turun dan bahkan dia tak mengijinkanku untuk beranjak dari sisinya. Sejak itu aku takut kalau Kyuhyun kembali merasa sendirian. Apalagi sepertinya belakangan dia sedang ada masalah, terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat murung beberapa bulan belakangan.

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang ku selesaikan semua berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjaku sebelum makan siang tiba jadi aku bisa makan siang dengan Kyunie.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Yeoboseo hyung"

"…."

"Yak! Jangan berteriak begitu hyung! Kau mau membuatku tuli, eoh?! Aish, jinjja! Kau ini kelewatan hyung!"

"…"

"Aku pulang siang ini hyung"

"…"

"Memangnya huyung sudah kembali ke Korea?"

"..."

"Tidak usah menjemputku, hyung. Minho yang akan mengantarku"

"…"

"Ani. Aku mau makan siang dengan hyung. Sudah lama kita tidak makan siang bersama 'kan?"

"…"

"Sampai ketemu makan siang nanti hyung"

"…"

Haish! Benar-benar Siwon hyung itu. Bukannya menanyakan kabarku, dia malah berteriak seperti itu! Menyebalkan! Kalau saja dia bukan hyungku satu-satunya dan hyung yang paling kusayangi, sudah kupastikan saat makan siang nanti dia akan menerima balasan dariku.

Hari ini akhirnya aku boleh pulang. Yah… meskipun aku harus berdebat dan memohon habis-habisan pada Minho. Dia benar-benar tidak mengijinkanku pulang sama sekali. Padahal dia tahu kalau aku tidak suka berada di rumah sakit terlalu lama. Dan akhirnya disinilah aku, ruang rekreasi, semacam taman buatan di dalam rumah sakit sambil menungu Minho menyelesaikan jam prakteknya.

Karena bosan, aku mulai membuat desain untuk game terbaru yang akan ku buat bersama Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung. Sejauh ini sudah berjalan setengah. Yah beginilah pekerjaanku selama di rumah sakit kalau sedang bosan. Ini juga sering membuat Minho kesal karena aku tidak akan mau istirahat jika sudah bersentuhan dengan 'teman'ku.

Entah berapa lama kau menunggu sampai akhirnya kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku dan membuatku menoleh. Ternyata Minho sudah selesai dengan jadwal prakteknya.

"Mianhae membuatmu lama menunggu." Katanya sambil mengangkat barang-barangku.

"Gwaenchana. Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Aku tidak mau membuat Siwon hyung menunggu. Aku juga sudah rindu padanya." Ujarku

**Flashback**

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN!"

Oke, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Aku sedang berdebat dengan Minho saat ini. Aku benar-benar merasa mual dan sama sekali tidak nafsu makan. Tetapi bukan Jung Minho namanya kalau akan menyerah semudah itu padaku.

"Kau harus makan atau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini sampai bulan depan!"

"MWO?! Yak! Kau tega sekali padaku!" protesku dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Makanya sekarang kau makan yang banyak!" katanya sambil kembali menyodorkan sesendok penuh makanan ke depan mulutku.

"Shireo!"

"Baik, ini cara terakhir kalau begitu." Katanya sambil menyuapkan sesendok penuh makanan tadi ke dalam mulutnya sendiri lalu mulai mendekatiku.

"Y-yak! Kau mau apa? Jgn macam-ma- hmphhh!" astaga… apa-apaan dia?! Seenaknya saja menciumku.

Kurasakan lidahnya mendorong masuk sesuatu ke dalam mulutku. Sepertinya itu makananku. Tapi… Hei tunggu dulu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku mendadak berdebar cepat seperti ini? Apa aku mendadak menderita penyakit jantung juga? Eh? Kenapa pipiku juga terasa panas? OMO! Dia melumat bibirku! Huwaaaaa Minho kurang ajar!

Lalu kurasakan bibir Minho menjauh. Kutatap Minho yang sedang ber-smirk ria dengan pandangan shock dan sedikit perasaan... kecewa? Ya Tuhan… kenapa jantungku semakin berdebar saat melihatnya? Apa ada yang salah dengan jantungku? Sepertinya iya.

"Bagaimana? Mau lagi? Atau mau makan sendiri eum?" Tanya Minho masih dengan smirk-nya.

"A-aku makan sendiri!" balasku langsung menambil piring dari tangan Minho dan mulai makan dengan wajah merah karena malu?

"Kyu, aku tahu kau mencintai Changmin. Tapi tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku? Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apapun. Tapi aku akan berusaha jadi yang terbaik untukmu. Jadi… Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" kata Minho tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

Aku terdiam, mencoba memahami kata-katanya yang kalau bisa ingin sekali kukatakan pada Changmin kalau saja dia belum menjadi istri dari Siwon hyung. Saat mendengar kata-katanya itu entah mengapa hatiku menjadi hangat, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku.

Apakah kali ini aku boleh berharap kalau aku akan mendapatkan kisah cinta yang kuinginkan? Bolehkah aku menggantungkan harapanku pada Minho yang selama ini selalu bersedia menungguku membuka hati untuknya? Bolehkah jika kali ini aku membuka hatiku dan menerima Minho?

"Eum, aku bersedia." Jawabku di sertai senyum tulus yang jarang ku berikan pada siapapun, bahkan pada Siwon hyung pun jarang. Kutatap matanya yang berbinar saat menerima jawaban dariku. Matanya sangat indah, membuatku merasakan ketenangan dan kehangatan yang nyaman.

"Gomawo, Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae" katanya sambil memelukku erat namun lembut.

"Nado saranghae, Minho." Balasku sambil memeluknya.

**End of flashback**

"Kyu? Hei, kau melamun?" tanya Minho sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mataku. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah, ne. Mianhae, aku melamun. Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Kataku sambil menarik Minho keluar.

**-End of Kyuhyun POV-**

**-Author POV-**

Selama perjalanan mereka tidak ada hentinya bercanda, sesekali Minho melontarkan gombalannya yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun dihiasi semburat merah tipis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Atau cantik?

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir dua jam dikarenakan situasi jalanan yang macet, akhirnya mereka tiba di pelataran parkin Choi's Corp.

"Sudah sampai, ayo turun. Aku juga sekalian ingin berbicara sesuatu pada Siwon hyung." Ajak Minho sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Kau mau bicara apa? Kau tidak akan memberitahu Siwon hyung tentang penyakitku sekarang kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit curiga sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Aniya. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya tanpa meminta ijin dulu padamu. Kajja…" ujar Minho seraya menggandeng Kyuhyun masuk untuk menemui Siwon.

"Eum, arra. Hei, nanti kau ikut makan siang juga kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, kebetulan aku belum makan siang. Memang kalian mau makan siang dimana?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Tidak tahu. Siwon hyung belum bilang. Tapi aku malas kalau harus keluar lagi. Di luar panas. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita pesan makanan saja?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Minho masuk ke dalam lift yang membawa mereka menuju lantai tempat ruangan Siwon berada.

Saat keluar dari lift mereka bertemu dengan Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

"Eh? Yesung hyung. Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Eh? Oh, kalian. Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyu?

"Ne, meskipun harus sedikit memaksa dokter Jung ini agar menijinkanku pulang. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hyung. Kau sedang apa di sini? Siapa yang sakit? Tapi kau ini kan dokter kandungan. Kalau begitu ada yang hamil ya? Siapa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin penasaran.

"Eum…. Itu, Siwon menghubungiku. Katanya Changmin tiba-tibanya pingsan sesaat setelah masuk ke ruangannya. Lalu karena Minho tidak bisa dihubungi dan Jung sajangnim juga sedang ada di Jepang jadi dia memanggilku." Ucap Yesung sedikit salah tingkah.

"MWO?! Changmin pingsan? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, hyung? Changmin sakit apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit panik karena mendengar Changmin pingsan.

"Eum…. Anu…. Itu…. Changmin…. Changmin sedang mengandung, usia kandungannya baru dua minggu. Itulah yang membuat dia pingsan dan selama beberapa hari belakangan mengalami mual-mual juga tingkahnya yang aneh. A-aku pergi dulu, Kyu, Minho. Sampai bertemu lagi." Ujar Yesung sambil bergegas pamit karena tidak sanggup melihat reaksi Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi setelah mendengar kabar itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Hei, BabyKyu. Kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Kalau kau muncul sekarang aku takut kau terlalu banyak melamun nanti. Siwon hyung dan Changmin bisa bingung." Ajak Minho sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Kita temui saja mereka sekalian memberi selamat. Lagipula aku sudah janji akan menemuinya dulu dan makan siang bersama tadi. Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak bisa mengingkari janji yang kubuat kecuali terpaksa." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan.

"Hahhh…. Baiklah, kita masuk. Tapi kalau kau tidak tahan dengan apaun yang kau lihat didalam, kita pulang ya? Aku tidak mau kau drop lagi karena terlalu banyak pikiran." Kata Minho dengan cemas.

"Ne, aku janji. Lagipula sekarang aku punya kau yang akan merubah seluruh hidupku jadi lebih baik. Jadi aku tidak akan terpengaruh lagi dengan keadaan apapun itu yang terlihat didalam. Mungkin aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk sekarang." Kata Minho sambil tersenyum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun untuk memberinya ketenangan.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Destiny Path"**

**Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Mpreg**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Cho (Choi) Kyuhyun, Choi (Jung) Minho, Choi Siwon, Shim (Choi Changmin)****, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (kemungkinan Cast lain menyusul)**

**WARNING : Typos (maybe),gaje,abal (maklum,author baru hehe :p),OOC!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I'M WARNING YOU!**

"_Orang bilang penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Yah, memang benar. Tapi… Apakah itu yang kualami atau hanya takdirku yang tertunda untuk tidak merasakan kebahagiaan itu saat ini juga?" _

***Chapter 4***

**-Siwon POV-**

"_Changmin sedang mengandung dua minggu. Sebaiknya kau jaga dia baik-baik, jangan sampai terlalu lelah karena akan berakibat fatal nantinya. Jangan lupa berikan vitamin, buah-buahan dan makan yang teratur. Ah, berikan juga susu untuk ibu hamil agar dia tidak merasa terlalu mual nanti…."_

Kata-kata Yesung hyung tadi masih terus berputar dalam otakku. Benarkah yang dia katakan tadi? Aku akan segera menjadi appa? Aku benar-benar masih tidak percaya. Oh, Tuhan terimakasih atas hadiahmu ini. Ini benar-benar hadiah yang indah. Ku tatap wajah Changmin yang sedang berbaring di pahaku karena pusing yang dia rasakan belum hilang.

Sosok yang benar-benar sempurna. Entah kenapa sosok sesempurna ini bisa menjadi uke seorang Choi Siwon. Sekali lagi ku katakan, seorang UKE! Padahal jika dilihat Changmin juga memiliki paras yang tampan, tapi tetap masih lebih tampan aku hahahaha... Tapi asal kalian tahu, dibalik kesempurnaannya sebenarnya Changmin sangat manja padaku. Hahahahaha dia benar-benar menggemaskan saat manja.

"Masih pusing? Mau ku ambilkan sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil membelai lembut pipinya.

"Aniya, aku mau begini saja. Sebentar lagi juga hilang. Apa Kyunie belum datang?" Tanya Changmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Belum, chagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Dia Ian sudah janji mau makan siang bersama di sini. Waeyo?"

"Eum, ne. Aniyo, aku hanya rindu berdebat dengannya" Ucap Changmin sambil menatapku dengan mata bambinya yang indah.

"Hahahaha kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau mau makan apa nanti?" belum sempat Changmin menjawab, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan teriakan dari makhluk evil yang sudah sebulan ini menghilang

"SIWON HYUUUUUUUNG!"

BRUK

"Kyunie?! Hya! Kemana saja kau bocah evil? Sebulan tidak pulang, sebetah itukah kau bersama Minho? Ah, Minho tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan? Dia tidak menyiksamu kan? Apa kau tidak diberi makan? Kenapa kau kurus sekali, eoh?" ucapku sambil memeluk dan memeriksa keadaan adik kesayanganku yang yah, memang terlihat semakin kurus. Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

"Chagi, berikan waktu Kyunie untuk menjawabnya. Kalau kau bertanya tanpa berhenti seperti itu bagaimana dia bisa menjawabnya eum?" kata Changmin sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada sofa.

"Habis aku sudah rindu sekali padanya, setiap ku telepon selalu tidak mau mengangkatnya." Kataku sambil menatap tajam pada dongsaengku ini.

"Hahahaha…. Maafkan aku hyung. Aku benar-benar sedang ingin menenangkan diri sambil mencari inspirasi untuk game baru yang akan ku buat nanti. Minho sesekali menemaniku, dia juga ikut kesini kok. Dia memberiku makan tepat waktu. Dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Hanya…." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan menggantung kata-kata di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hanya apa? Dia menyiksamu? Dia memperkosamu? Apa Kyunie? Katakan pada hyung. Biar hyung hajar dia sampai babak belur!" ucapku berapi-api. Heri, jangan salahkan aku! Aku tahu Minho mencintai adikku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan mata yang dia berikan setiap bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, sudah jangan marah-marah begitu, kepalaku jadi semakin pusing mendengarnya." Ucap Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Astaga... imut sekali,ugh!

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada calon istriku, hyung." Jawab Minho yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa tahu kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu saat melihat calon ist- MWO?! CALON ISTRI?! YAK, JUNG MINHO! Aishhh jinja! Apa maksudmu, eoh? Calon istri? Memangnya sejak kapan aku menyetujui hubungan kalian, hah? Kau harus meminta ijin padaku terlebih dulu dasar kodok mesum!" kataku penuh emosi. Ahahaha tapi itu hanya kedok saja kok. Sebenarnya aku malah senang karena akhirnya adikku memiliki seseorang untuk menjaganya, kalau-kalau aku tidak bisa menjaganya terus. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai anak yang harus aku jaga juga.

Changmin hanya bisa mengusap punggungku lembut agar aku tenang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Entahlah, antara malu, kaget, takut padaku yang marah? Yang jelas saat ini wajahnya memerah seperti tomat! Hahaha lucu sekali adikku ini.

"Yak! Jung Minho, apa maksudmu itu? Kapan kau melamarku? Bahkan kita baru saja menjadi eum… k-kekasih beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah. Hahaha lucu juga, imut. Tapi Changminku tidak kalah imut!

"M-mwo?! K-kekasih?! Aigo~ apa lagi ini? Kalian… Aish!" ujarku yang nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. hei! Aku memang senang, tapi tetap saja aku kaget juga.

Ku lihat Minho hanya tersenyum sambil merangkul Kyuhyun dan menariknya lebih dekat dan mencium sekilas kening Kyuhyun.

"Itulah yang mau aku bicarakan dengan Siwon hyung, chagi. Jadi, Siwon hyung. Aku, Jung Minho meminta izin padamu untuk mejadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Jika aku melakukannya sedikit saja, kau bisa membunuhku saat itu juga" kata Minho dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

"Hahhh… Baiklah, kau ku izinkan menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Tapi kau harus ingat janji yang sudah kau katakan tadi. Sedikit saja kau menyakiti Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu" ucapku sambil melayangkan pandangan membunuh pada Minho. Apa? Brother complex? Biar saja! Hahahaha

"Kau bisa percaya padaku hyung. Aku akan menepati janjiku. Dan… Aku juga meminta izin untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun tunanganku dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku… Benar-benar tidak mau menyesal karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiliki orang yang kucintai untuk selamanya" ujar Minho sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan intens dan sorot mata yang penuh dengan…. Kesedihan? Kekhawatiran? Ketakutan? Entahlah…

"Hahh… Untuk yang itu, aku ikuti keputusan Kyunnie saja. Kalau dia bersedia, aku akan merestui kalian. Bagaimana, Kyunnie? Kau bersedia bertunangan dengan Minho?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak diam berpikir. Kurasa dalam hal seperti ini semua orang juga akan berpikir berkali-kali untuk setuju.

"Ne, aku bersedia, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya padaku. aigo... kalau seperti ini aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi chubbynya itu!

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu semua sudah beres kan? Bisa kita pergi makan sekarang? Aku sudah sangat kelaparan. Dan kau, Siwonnie. Kau harus memenuhi semua yang aku inginkan hari ini, demi aegya" kata Changmin sambil menarikku berdiri. Ck, dia Duke yang terlalu kuat -"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan tanganku dari Changmin dan memeluk lenganku dengan protektif, seolah-olah aku akan dibawa kabur Changmin saja.

"Hari ini aku ingin bersama Siwon hyung. Kau dengan Minho saja ya, Changmin-ah. Hyung, kau mau makan dimana?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengajak Siwon keluar.

"Hmm... kau dan Changmin ingin makan apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin bergantian.

"JJANGMYEON!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan. Aisah, mereka ini benar-benar tergila-gila jjangmyeon ya? Ah, ani. Kalau Changmin suka semua makanan hahahaha

"Aish! Dasar kalian ini! Boleh saja, tapi untukku, Chagi... tidak lebih dari semangkuk, rata? " kataku seraya menatap Changmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyu? Jangan ditanya. Anak itu sedang tertawa senang karena Changmin kularang makan jjangmyeon terlalu banyak. Hei, Mie tidak baik untuk orang yang sedang hamil!

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Kyuhyun pasti rindu dengan Siwon hyung, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sebaiknya kita cepat menyusul mereka sebelum cacing-cacing dalam perutmu itu berteriak semakin keras dan calon aegyamu kelaparan" ucap Minho sambil mengajak Changmin menyusulku dan Kyuhyun yang menunggu di depan lift.

**-skip-**

**-Author POV-**

Setelah selesai makan siang Changmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang ke rumah dengan diantar Minho karena Siwon harus kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sesampainya di rumah ketiganya langsung menuju ruang tamu dan berbincang sejenak ditemani teh hijau hangat yang baru saja di bawakan oleh maid.

"Chwang, sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada calon keponakanku ini" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut rata Changmin.

"Ish tapi aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, Kyu. Ceritakan padaku, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan selama kau menginap di rumah Minho? Apa kalian melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjukkan senyum jahilnya.

"Aish, aku dan Minho tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia sibuk dengan tugasnya di rumah sakit. Sedangkan aku sibuk dengan perancangan Games baru" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh... siapapun yang melihat akan gemas padanya

"Kau serius? Kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa? Hanya begitu saja?" Tanya Changmin tidak yakin.

"Ne, Chwang. Memang apa lagi? Minho itu tidak semesum kau dan hyungku. Dia baru akan melakukannya saat kami sudah menikah nanti. Sekarang kau istirahat saja. Aku tidak mau Siwon hyung menghukumku karena membuatmu lelah." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang... ah, sungguh imut!

"Baiklah, aku ke kamar dan istirahat sekarang. Dan kau Jung Minho. Jangan coba-coba melakukan sesuatu yang belum waktunya pada adik iparku ini selama aku istirahat. Kalau sampai aku melihat 'tanda' sekecil apapun di tubuh adik iparku, kau akan terima akibatnya dari Siwon hyung" ancam Changmin sambil memberikan glare terbaiknya pada Minho yang hanya di tanggapi dengan cengirannya.

Setelah Changmin masuk ke kamarnya di ujung lorong sebelah kanan ruang tamu Kyuhyun dan Minho melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka di ruang baca yang berada di ujung lorong sebelah kiri ruang ramu. Oh, kalian bingung seberapa besar sebenarnya rumah keluaga Choi ini?

Ah, bukan rumah. Ini lebih tepat disebut Mansion karena bangunannya benar-benar sangat luas. Belum lagi ditambah dengan halaman yang sangat luas, kolam renang, lapangan basket, dan bangunan yang digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal para maid, supir, dan pengurus Choi's Mansion.

Kyuhyun dan Minho duduk di sofa single di dekat perapian yang sudah menyala. Kyuhyun dengan nyamannya duduk di pangkuan Minho sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Minho. Posisi yang selalu Kyuhyun sukai saat sedang bersama Minho karena tubuh Minho yang memang lebih besar dari Kyuhyun, bahkan sejak mereka kecil.

Minho dengan santainya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya erat seolah takut kehilangan.

"Minho-ah, kenapa tadi kau berkata seperti itu saat di kantor Siwon hyung? Apa kau sudah bena-benar memikirkannya? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal memiliki tunangan bahkan istri penyakitan sepertiku? Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, Minho. Kau tau itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Minho dan memandang sendu perapian dihadapannya.

"Ssstt…. Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kyu. Kau pasti bisa sembuh. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu meskipun harus menguras semua tenagaku, bahkan uangku. Kau akan sembuh dan akan melewati masa tua bersamaku. Aku sangat yakin dengan semua kata-kataku tadi, Kyu. Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Selamanya akan selalu mencintaimu" ujar Minho sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di kening, pipi, hidung dan terakhir bibir kissable Kyuhyun. Hanya kecupan lembut penuh cinta, bukan nafsu.

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan Minho. Aman, nyaman, lembut, penuh cinta. Itulah yang bisa Kyuhyun rasakan. Sepertinya dia memang mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan mempercayakan hatinya pada Minho.

Setelah sekitar tiga jam berada diperpustakaan itu, akhirnya Minho pamit karena ada pasien yang harus ditangani. Kyuhyun mengantar Minho sampai ke depan pintu. Sebelum pergi Minho memberikan lumatan lembut di bibir Kyuhyun yang menimbulkan rona kemerahan di pipi Kyuhyun.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin beranjak ke kamar Siwon untuk memastikan bahwa Changmin benar-benar tidur, bukannya menyentuh gadgetnya, dia sudah di kagetkan dengan sosok namja manis dengan pipi persis mochi di hadapannya yang berdiri dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"YAK MOCHI CHINA! Kau mengagetkanku saja. Eh, sejak kapan kau datang, eoh? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku kalau kau akan datang hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati namja itu, yang ternyata sepupu kesayangannya yang selama ini tinggal di Cina, Henry Lau, yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu depan.

"Hehehe aku baru datang sekitar tiga jam yang lalu Kui Xian-ge. Tadinya aku ingin masuk ke perpustakaan dan mengejutkanmu. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang asik berbicara dengan namja tadi. Dia itu bukannya Jung Minho, anak dari Jung Yunho ahjussi dokter pribadi keluarga Choi kan? Apa kau dan Minho-ge sekarang ini sepadang kekasih?" ucap Henry dengan senyum jahil yang mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Aish, kau ini. Nanti akan ku ceritakan. Sekarang kau istirahatlah dulu di kamarmu. Masih ingat kan letaknya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang kembali memerah karena pertanyaan yang diajukan Henry.

"Eum, masih. Tapi aku mau bersama Kui Xian-ge. Aku mau cerita sesuatu. Ayolah gege, aku kan sangat jarang datang ke korea. Aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu selama aku di sini" jawab Henry yang memohon dengan puppy eyesnya, yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa Kyuhyun tolak. Sepertinya setelah ini dia harus siap mendengar orang-orang disekitarnya yang berebut ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menurut dan menemani Henry di kamarnya. Henry bercerita tentang semua hal, mulai dari kegiatan kuliahnya, kompetisi biola yang banyak dia ikuti dan menangkan, dan tidak ketinggalan tentang namjachingunya, Zhoumi yang biasa dia panggil koala merah saat sedang kesal. Henry terus bercerita sampai merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

Saat melihat Henry sudah tertidur, Kyuhyun langsung membenarkan posisi Henry dan menyelimuti namja mochi itu lalu pergi ke kamar Siwon dan Changmin.

**-Changmin POV-**

Aku terbangun saat merasakan tempat tidurku sedikit bergoyang. Ternyata Kyuhyun yang berbaring di sampingku. Adik iparku ini benar-benar manis kalau evilnya tidak keluar.

"Kyu? Jam berapa sekarang? Apa Minho sudah pulang?" tanyaku masih mengantuk.

"Sekarang hampir waktunya makan malam, Chwang. Eum, dia sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Mian aku membangunkanmu. Henry datang saat aku mau ke sini untuk mengecekmu Tapi tadi Henry memintaku untuk menemaninya di kamar dan mendengarkan semua ceritanya, malaya aku baru ke sini." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Kalau saja aku tidak mempunyai perasaan pada Siwon hyung, mungkin aku juga akan jatuh cinta padanya. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Tadi dia bilang 'menemani Henry'? jadi namja mochi itu ada di sini? Aish, aku jadi tidak bisa memonopoli Kyuhyun saat bosan kalau begini.

"Henry? Dia ada di sini? Kapan dia datang?" tanyaku heran.

"Ne, dia datang tadi sore Chwang. Sekarang dia sedang tidur di kamarnya. Apa yang kau butuhkan sekarang? Mau turun untuk makan malam" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Ah, aku suka sifatnya yang seperti ini. Kelihatannya tidak peduli pada orang lain, tapi sebenarnya dia diam-diam memperhatikan orang itu. Tapi ada yang lain dari sorot matanya, entah apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Ani, aku tidak butuh apa-apa. Kau temani aku saja di sini sampai maid memanggil untuk makan malam. Lagipula aku belum terlalu ingin makan." jawabku sambil memperhatikan wajahnya. Ada yang berbeda, pipinya terlihat lebih tirus. Dia bilang, dia makan dengan baik. Tapi kenapa terlihat kurus?

"Eum, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Lalu kita mau apa sekarang? " Ucapnya.

"Hei, Kyu. Kau ingin punya keponakan namja atau yeoja?" tanyaku.

"Hahahaha bagiku namja atau yeoja sama saja, Chwang. Asalkan dia sehat, kuat, dan bisa menemanimu dan Siwon hyung di hari tua kalian nanti" jawabnya dengan tawa khasnya itu.

"Eum, kau benar. Dan aku juga ingin kau ada dan menyaksikan semuanya, pernikahan anakku, pernikahan anakmu, cucu-cucu kita hahaha pasti seru sekali. Kita akan menjadi tua bersama-sama, seperti yang dulu sering kita bicarakan" kataku sambil menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan menggumam sebagai jawaban dari kata-kataku tadi. Hei, tumben sekali dia tidak banyak bicara seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan membalas kata-kataku tadi dengan jawaban pedasnya yang usil dan semacamnya, yang jelas bukan dia seperti ini. Apakah ada yang di sembunyikan olehnya? Mendadak aku jadi sangat takut kehilangan sahabat sekaligus adik iparku satu-satunya ini.

**TBC**


End file.
